


May I Have Another?

by shazzado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Poetry, Punishment, Remix, Sonnet, Wits on Tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazzado/pseuds/shazzado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of hogwartswitch's Back in My Day for the 2015 flash-poetry Wits on Tap challenge. </p><p>Original summary: John Watson's new assistant teacher, Sherlock Holmes, is a nervous wreck around him and can't stop making mistakes. So John decides a little punishment is in order to set him in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have Another?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back in My Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690180) by [hogwartswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/pseuds/hogwartswitch). 



> Okay, so I decided to do this without thinking about the fact that it was at the same time as my finals week. Whoops. So I stressed over it for a little while, but as soon as I had an opportunity to try this out, I jumped on it.
> 
> I chose to use a Shakespearean sonnet form. This is my first ever attempt at any kind of sonnet, so hopefully I've followed all the rules and everything.
> 
> Let me know if/how you like it! Thanks!

He’d ruin everything he’d touch it seem’d  
His nerves caused him to stutter and to shake  
A punishment was fit his mentor deemed  
Ten on the backside would amendments make  
He leans against the desk with stilted breath  
His cheeks turn red, one set and the other  
And says as thoughts turn to ‘the little death’  
“Thank you, sir, may I please have another?”  
The punishment has mutual effect  
And release is attempted with much speed  
His mentor pushes into him direct  
As both rush’d to climax with long-felt need  
A blissful moment shared and hands do roam:  
More lessons will be taught when they get home


End file.
